Ne me dis pas que tout s'arrête là!
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Après même que Saki Giichi est accompagné Hayama Takumi à la tombe de son frère, leur vie d'écolier allait reprendre sur le champs. Par contre, Takumi voudra mettre un terme à sa relation avec Gii, puisqu'il ne se sent pas assez fort pout surmonter le tout. N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir comment vous trouver le tout et si vous voulez une suite!


Les rumeurs s'étaient déjà bien répandues. Tout comme l'avait prévu Saki. Malgré les nombreux premiers élèves qui ont fait leurs entrées cette année, Saki avait enfin décidé de se reposer sur Hamaya pour passer à travers et sauver leur relation. Mais les tournures prient un chemin que Saki ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Comment il aurait pu prévoir une telle chose? Une telle chose… Les premières années venant de bonne famille avaient eus vent de ces rumeurs un peu trop vite. Le temps fut très court pour que le couple Saki et Hamaya. Bien vite tout commença par être un cauchemar… Ces premiers élèves n'arrêtèrent plus de tourner autour d'Hamaya. Parfois Saki arrivait à son secours pour l'enlever des griffes de ces voyous. Lorsqu'il s'approchait, ils finissaient toujours par se disperser sans dire un mot. Mais parfois ce n'était pas le cas. Hamaya devait y faire face par lui-même. Et même si Saki l'avait guérit à deux reprises de sa phobie… Ça restait tout de même pénible.

C'était un problème bien récurant pour eux. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que ça durait… Trois mois qu'Hamaya essayait de rester fort face à toute cette jalousie de ces enfants de bonnes familles. Il voulait rester fort pour soutenir Saki dans tout ça… Mais s'en était trop… Il ne pouvait plus… Il avait de moins en moins la force… Toutes ses remarques à son égard… Que Saki méritait bien mieux que lui. Qu'il ne pouvait jamais être au même niveau que Saki. Toutes ses remarques désobligeantes… Tout ça… Il n'en pouvait plus… Même si Saki le défendait et affirmait formellement qu'il était en amour fou avec Hamaya… Rien ne cessa…

- Dis, Misu-san…

- Uh? répondit son interlocuteur.

- Est-ce que tu penses réellement que Gii mérite quelqu'un de meilleur que moi? sa voix tremblait.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer avec ça… dit Misu sèchement.

- Oui… Tu as raison…

Puis la conversation se termina. Le silence revint dans la chambre. Puis Misu tourna la page de son livre. Hamaya était toujours sur son lit, le regard vide et l'esprit remplit de questions… Les paroles des autres n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans sa tête.

- Oyasumi…

Puis se coucha en dessous de ses couvertes. Mais rien, rien, rien… Il n'arrivait même pas à fermer l'œil… Il perdit la notion du temps pour même ne pas être en mesure de déterminer lorsque Misu décida d'éteindre les lumières et même d'aller se coucher également.

La nuit passa… Elle passa sans même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte. N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Hamaya décida de ne pas assister à ses cours aujourd'hui. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement à cause qu'il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'était également qu'il n'en pouvait plus des remarques désobligeantes de ses premiers élèves…

Akaine finit par remarquer bien vite l'absence d'Hayama. Saki s'en inquiètait également, mais décida tout de même d'aller voir le colocataire; Misu. Il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement, mais il devait quand même être au courant de ce qui se passait.

- Misu-san!

Misu se retourna lorsqu'il entendit alors son nom.

- Saki-san. Ça doit être à propos d'Hamaya-san… Sinon tu ne m'adresserais pas la parole.

- Bon, alors je n'aurai pas besoin de m'expliquer.

- Hamaya-san est resté dans la chambre.

Puis il continua alors ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Pour sa part, Akaine s'était déjà dirigé vers leur chambre. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir Hamaya. Était-il tombé malade? Trop épuisé? Enfin, il était déjà devant sa porte puis cogna. Il n'eut aucune réponse, alors il cogna une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Il s'annonça et rentra puisque la porte n'était pas barrée.

- Hamaya-kun…

Il se retourna sur son lit pour s'apercevoir qu'Akaine se tenait là, au pied de son lit.

- Akaine-san…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- … Non, ce n'est rien… Je voulais seulement me reposer…

Sa voix était toujours tremblante. Ça se voyait parfaitement qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher ce qui n'allait pas. Akaine regarda ailleurs un instant.

- A-Akaine-san… hmmm… Est-ce que tu penses que Gii mériterait de quelqu'un de mieux que moi?

- Alors c'était donc ça…

- Donc quoi?...

- Que tu as décidé de ne pas venir aux cours.

- Mais non… Ce n'était qu'une question qui me traversait l'esprit…

Akaine le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Tu le sais bien que Gii t'aime non? Tu es le seul qui compte réellement à ses yeux. Peu importe ce que les autres diront.

- Oui…

Puis quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Takumi! C'est moi Gii… Je rentre!

Puis il ouvrit la porte et la première chose que Saki vit était Akaine. Son ami lui sourit, s'avança vers lui et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule au passage tout en lui chuchotant;

- Je vous laisse.

Akaine sortit alors de la chambre en prenant bien le soin de fermer en arrière de lui la porte pour que personne ne les dérange. Saki s'approcha alors du lit d'Hamaya.

- Takumi-kun…

- Gii…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu n'es pas aux cours?

- Ah, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que-

- J'ai tout entendu de votre conversation… Akaine et toi… Avant que je rentre…

Saki venait de lui couper la parole. Avant qu'Hayama ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continua.

- Comme Akaine-san a dit, ne les écoute pas! Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi!

- Je le sais…

Mais Hayama fuyait le regard de Gii. Comment lui dire? Comment lui annoncer? Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête présentement. Il n'arrivait simplement plus à penser correctement et à raisonner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui était plus forte que les autres.

- Regarde-moi, Takumi-kun…

Mais il ne l'écouta pas…

- Hey! Takumi!

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis, Guii…

- Oui?

- Et si on prenait nos distances?

- Hein? Où vis-tu en venir?!

- Disons juste que… Je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça… Je…

- Oh là… Takumi-

- Laisse-moi finir! Guii… J'étais réellement heureux lorsque tu m'as demandé de vouloir être ton complice et ensuite qu'on s'affirme devant eux, mais… Je… Je savais que ça ne sera pas simple… Mais… Je… ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi… dévastateur… pour… moi…

Puis le silence tomba…

- Takumi…

Il vint pour l'embrasser pour le réconforter, mais Hayama esquiva et se défit de l'emprise de Guii.

- S'il te plait… Vas-t-en…

- Takumi…

- Désolé! Mais je suis fatigué… J'ai besoin de me reposer alors… S'il te plait… Vas-t-en…

- Hey Takumi!

- Non! J'ai réellement besoin de dormir…

- J'ai quand même le droit de dire ce que je pense!

- Une… autre fois… s'il te plait…

- Takumi…

Puis Hayama décida de se remettre sous ses couvertes et ignora complètement Saki. Peu importe ce qu'il voulait faire c'était en vain… Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Hayama disait tout ça. Pourquoi il disait toutes ses choses. Il était fort, Saki le savait à présent. Mais est-ce qu'il avait atteint ses limites? Il ignorait donc tant de chose. Tant de chose lui restait inexpliqué. Son cœur ainsi que son esprit était tout chamboulés. Mais il devait en rester là pour le moment. Laisser les choses aller… Oui… Pourquoi pas…

Il se releva. Fixa encore quelques instants le lit où Hayama était encore étendu. Saki sentit que tout allait changer… Oui, tout allait changer dans les prochains jours… Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire… Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, s'arrêta et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hayama. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis décida de quitter la pièce une bonne fois pour tout. Retournant ainsi dans sa propre chambre durant le restant de l'heure du dîner…

- Est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire… que tout est fini…?

Puis il se mit à cogner sur son bureau pour essayer de faire sortir toute la frustration qui sommeillait en lui. Des larmes commençaient même à couler sur ses joues... Il... Il n'arrivait... tout simplement pas... à croire les paroles d'Hayama...


End file.
